Professor Chaos, Murderer
by Alexander Butters
Summary: Realizing that his family is holding him back, Butters must rely on his true self to take care of them. Wait- Butters? Who is Butters? Butters is no longer here.                    Rated M for violence.


Standing on his desk, the young boy smiles pleasantly at the massive blue print on the wall, which is held up by dozens of Chinpokomon stickers folded over and stuck to the back of the paper.

"Well, that looks about right!" he assures himself.

Changing his persona, the boy begins to sneer. "Yes, this will be a new era of- of Chaos. The whole world will fall into destruction and madness because of my deeds of unspeakable evil!"

His eyes narrow, a glint of hope burning within them.

"I must kill the ones who have rejected me. I must kill them so that all the world will know what happens to those who will not accept who I truely am," he touches a hand to his chest. "inside..."

Leaping off onto the floor, the boy begins to chuckle. He jerks open his closet door and puts on his foil head-gear and armour, completing the outfit with his green cape.

"Ahahah haaa!" he rushes around the room, jumping onto his bed, to his desk, to the bookcase, stomping across the foor as he repeats the circle. "I am Professor Chaos!" he cries. "The creator and doer of all things nasty and choatic!"

Three loud kicks to his bedroom door cause the boy to freeze in horror.

"Leopold Butters Stotch!" yells his father from behind the door. "Are you insane!"

Butters peels away his outfit with trembling hands. "Uhhh, umm- n-no sir!" he calls back, throwing the foil across the room just as his father enters the room. "Well, I- boy, I sure hope I'm not insane..."

"Why were you making so much noise?" demands his father.

"Oh, I was just-..." Butters trailed off, his thoughts running wild.

Just what? Just playing pretend?

Just hiding the evidence of the world's future murderer?

Murder...er...

Butters closes his eyes.

Yes. He was already a murderer, before he became Professor Chaos. Whose book took the lives of the most beautiful women in the world?

His family... They are holding him back. Grounding him so he wont be able to do the things he feels must be done.

After all... His very mother tried to kill him. He hasn't even been alive more than eight years, and his parents are trying to decide he isn't going to see the future?

Well, that's not very fair, gosh darn it!

"Open your eyes and answer me, Butters!" snaps his father suddenly, who is squating in front of him with an unpleasant expression.

Butters opens his eyes, his lips curling in a hating snarl. "You don't decide when I live and die...!" he says venomously. His hands curl tightly into fists at his side.

Alarm clouds his father's face. "B-Butters...?"

The boy jumps onto the man's face, planting each hand into his eye-sockets, ripping out his eyes in a bloody spurt. Jumping off of him, Butters drops the eyes and says, "Oh, shoot! Now you can't see what I'm gunna do next..."

Screaming and rolling on the floor, Mr. Stotch makes no real comment. His son steps over him, saying, "Excuse me, Dad," and goes over to his bed.

The boy pulls out a bread knife from under it, and returns, saying, "Okay, I have a sword in my hands, and I'm going to use it to chop you up into uh... dog meat. Yeah! Smelly, bloody dog meat!"

Bracing himself against a wall, Mr. Stotch stands up, stammering. "Wh-why Butters, why? Why are you doing this to me!"

"Waa, waa," Butters scolds. "W-whats with all the people asking 'why' when they get hurt? It only hurts for as long as you're alive!"

With bleeding holes, his father tries to look around. "You're going to kill me? You can't kill me, I'm your father!"

"Haha, good one, Dad! But I've seen it on TV: Dads and Moms die just as easily as dogs and cats."

Mrs. Stotch enters the room, saying, "What is all the shouting about- oh my gaaaawd!" she falls back in horror, her hit hitting the door. "Steven! Steven!"

"Yes. Be afraid. Be very afraid! But don't worry; the pain you feel will soon go away- go away and never return! Aaaaaahhh!" Butters rushes at her with the bread knife.

Screaming in terror, the woman flees the room.

"Oh, shucks... I guess I'll have to do her later." Butters walks over to his father, jumps up onto his chest, and begins wacking the blade into his neck.

"Aaah! Gaarr- aaahhh!" Mr. Stotch swings his arms around, the pain in his neck shooting bullets of fever and panic into his brain, pain boiling through-out his entire system.

"Boy, I didn't realize murder was such hard work!" Butters continues to swing the bread knife, the impact of steel to neck spraying blood, causing red chunks of meat to roll down their clothes.

Choking on his own blood, Mr. Stotch manages to grab onto his son and throw him across the room, the knife flying in the air, then dropping point-first into the carpet.

The boy lands side-ways and rolls a little, his eblow smacking into the edge his desk. Whimpering, Butters almost starts to call for his Mom for a bandaid and a kiss. But then he remembers the seriousness of his situation. He remembers what he must do- to survive.

Clamping his teeth together, runs over to the knife and rips it from the floor, running faster now as he aims the knife at his Dad's chest.

"I am Professor Chaos!" shrieks the boy. Hurtling himself into his Dad's stomach, the knife manages to slide easily into the man's heart, and out the other side. Watching his hands turn red, Butters almost doesn't notice his father vomit blood all over his face.

"_Butters_!" his mother sobs loudly, appearing in the doorway.

Turning to face her, the boy who calls himself Professor Chaos rises to meet his new foe. "Butters is no longer here!" he tells her.

But Mom has a gun.

Giving a short cry of alarm, Butters leaps out of the range of fire just as she pulls the trigger. The bullet zaps into Mr. Stotch's face, breaking his skull open and sprinkling bits of brain all over the walls.

Butters crawls over to his mother, unarmed, and stares up at her, squating like a frog (or like Ryuzaki).

She looks down at him, her mouth slack and numb with agony. She just killed her husband. The man she loved so much that she devoted the rest of her life to him. And now he's dead.

Tears begin to pour down her face as she aims the gun at her own head, and pulls the trigger.

Butters flinches, then looks on in awe as his mother drops to the floor like a puppet who's strings have been abruptly cut off.

"M-Mom...?" Butters nudges her with his foot, then walks over to her head. Between her eyes, a large, black hole slowly starts to bleed.

"Yep, she's dead all right." Butters jumps over and runs to the bathroom, muttering, "I better get cleaned up b-before I start to smell like tomatoes!"

After a good ten minutes of washing himself in the sink, Butters goes back into his room and puts on his uniform of Chaos. Smiling to himself, the boy starts to leave the room, the hesitates in the doorway. "Now, you two better stay put! You're both grounded, so no leaving this room! Heheh..heh..."

He closes the door behind him.


End file.
